1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to operation input devices that receive an operator's input and methods of controlling the same, and more particularly to an operation input device configured to provide an operator with vibrations and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an input device is known that detects an input position and a pressure at the time of pressing with an operator's finger using a resistive touchscreen panel and provides the touchscreen panel with vibrations. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-275632.) This input device detects the input position and the pressure with a voltage measuring circuit while providing a user with vibrations using a vibrating motor.